


Connor is just tired okay let him rest

by DidiNyx



Series: These brothers are dorks [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Camp Half-Blood, Fluff, Rick Riordan - Freeform, friendship/family, idk i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiNyx/pseuds/DidiNyx
Summary: Connor is tired and Travis is bored. Bromance fluff x3





	Connor is just tired okay let him rest

Travis looked up at the night sky, peacefully sitting on a small wooden bench a few feet away from Camp Half-Blood's campfire.

Demigods were either singing along with the Apollo cabin eating s'mores or hanging out in groups, scattered about, chatting away.

It was one of those nights where everyone just wanted a break from a long, stressful day and made their hearts lighter by losing themselves in a deep conversation. Or perhaps a cheesy song the Apollo cabin made up on the spot. Travis noticed even Will joining in with his siblings, singing out more than usual.

Travis felt someone come up from behind him, wrapping their arms around his shoulder. The person laid his head against Travis's back, and there was no doubt in his mind regarding who the person was.

"Hey, baby bro," Travis said to Connor, who muttered something sleepily in response. "What happened to you?"

"Ughmm..." Connor yawned. "Nothing, just tired."

"Did Nico push you out of a canoe again?"

Connor huffed, finally facing his older brother, sitting next to him. "No...This time it was Percy."

Travis laughed and Connor took the chance to hit him on his chest. "Not funny, stupid."

"Totally is, stupid," Travis said with a chuckle, ruffling Connor's hair. Connor closed his eyes and yawned again.

"Seriously, dude," Travis said. "You should be in bed."

"Not without you. I'd be bored." Connor rested his head on Travis's shoulder, and Travis smiled. 

"You're hopeless."

"Dummy."

"Moron," Travis said, booping Connor's nose, which resulted in him mocking biting Travis's hand.

Travis laughed. "Don't worry, my li'l bro. I'll get Water Boy back."

Connor hummed thoughtfully at the idea. "I want to help."

"No," Travis said stubbornly, shifting his body so Connor would be interrupted from his urge to sleep. "You're going to bed first."

"Five more minutes..."

Travis sighed. "You're lucky I don't just toss you into the river."

Connor clutched Travis's shirt. "I dare you."

Travis yanked Connor's hands off of him. "Maybe I will," he said, trying to act mad and failing.

Connor smiled. "Wake me up when it's morning."

Travis shook his head as his brother began to snore. "Idiot," he whispered as he ran his fingers through Connor's hair.

Connor raised a finger to Travis's lips. "Shush, I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh, you stop." 

"Make me."

Travis didn't respond, looking up at the stars. His only concern now was how he'd manage to get Connor back to the Hermes cabin, when all he was going to do was protest and insist they should stay right where they are.

 _Idiot_ , Travis thought, glancing at his brother fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> aka me, tired as heck and procrastinating on a Lukethan fic


End file.
